


Őszi levelek

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [22]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita és Uruha sétál az őszi temetőben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Őszi levelek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972603) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 
  * A translation of [Autumn Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972603) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



Vöröses, barna, sárga és narancsszínű levelek borították a temető egyébként élénkzöld füvét. Ez az ősz szeles időt hozott, de ma alig fújdogált egy kis szellő. A temető üresnek és halottnak látszott. Az elhullajtott levelek miatt a fák szomorúnak tűntek. Illet az egész hely hangulatához. A nap sötét felhők mögött bújt el, bármikor esni kezdhetett volna, de a két alak, aki a temetőben sétált, nem vitt magával esernyőt.

\- Nagyon fog hiányozni - szólalt emg az alacsonyabbik, megtörve a hosszú csendet. A hangja csendes volt, mintha attól tartana, hogy a szavai felébreszthetnék a holtakat.

\- Tudom - bólintott a magasabb, és megmarkolta a barátja kezét, hogy gyengéden, vigasztalón megszorítsa. Tehetetlennek érezte magát, azt kívánta, bárcsak tudna valahogy segíteni a másiknak. De érezte, nincs semmi, amit tehetne azért, hogy enyhítsen a legjobb barátja fájdalmán, amit a nagyapja elvesztése felett érzett.

Az öreg múlt hétfőn halt meg. Reita azonnal hazasietett, miután az édesanyja felhívta, és Uruha, természetesen, vele ment - semmi pénzért nem hagyta volna magára a legjobb barátját egy ilyen helyzetben.

\- Olyan hirtelen történt - motyogta a szőke, felpillantva barnahajú barátjára. - Még csak el sem búcsúzhattam tőle. És nem fogja látni, hogyan válnak valóra az álmaim. Be akartam neki bizonyítani, hogy sikeres lehetek. Azt akartam, hogy lássa, hogyan válunk híressé. De már nem lehet ott, hogy megnézzen engem és a bandát a Tokyo Dome-ban.

A magasabb fiú megrázta a fejét, és rámosolygott barátjára.

\- Ott lesz, hogy megnézzen. Azok, akiket szeretsz, mindegy, hogy életben vannak, vagy sem, mindig ott vannak, hogy figyeljenek rád - mondta.

Reita elfintorodott.

\- Ez pont úgy hangzik, mint valami nyálas hülyeség, amit egy béna hollywoodi filmből vettél - horkantotta.

\- Imádod a béna hollywoodi filmeket - mutatott rá Uruha egy apró kacaj kíséretében. - Ettől eltekintve, lehet, hogy bénán és nyálasan hangzik... de én ebben hiszek. Azok, akiket szeretsz, soha nem szűnnek meg törődni veled.

Reita hosszú másodpercekig hallgatott. Végre elérték a nagyapja fejfáját, a fiatal férfi letérdelt a sír előtt, és tiszteletteljesen lehajtotta a fejét, miközben néma imát mondott. Uruha türelmesen megvárta, míg befejezi, felsegítette őt a földről, és ekkor vette észre, hogy könnyek rajzolnak hosszú, nedves vonalakat a fiatal basszusgitáros arcára.

\- Sa... sajnálom - szipogta a szőke, miközben fejét a magasabb férfi nyakának hajlatába hajtotta.

\- Ne sajnáld - mondta Uruha gyengéden. - Sírj, ha az segít.

És Reita pontosan azt tette: hosszú percekig szipogott legjobb barátja ölelésében. Esni kezdett, nagy vízcseppek kezdték el áztatni a két fiú ruháit, de alig vették észre. Uruha citítóan simogatta Reita gerincét, miközben a basszusgitáros kisírta magát, összefüggéstelen szavakat dadogva arról, hogy milyen nagyszerű ember volt a nagyapja, és mennyire fog hiányozni neki - Uruha alig értette, mit mond.

Egy idő után Reita megnyugodott. Már nem sírt, de nem mozdult el barátja megnyugtató öleléséből. Amikor remegő szipogása elhalt, a fiatal gitáros megszólalt:

\- Megkért, hogy vigyázzak rád

Reita meglepetten emelte fel a fejét, véreres, piros szemeivel a másik arcát tanulmányozva értetlenül. - Mi?

\- Megkért, hogy vigyázzak rád - ismételte el Uruha, szép arcán egy halovány mosollyal. - Aznap, amikor Tokióba költöztünk. Segítettem költözködni, emlékszel? Én vittem le a dobozaid az emeletről, amíg te odafent pakoltál. Akkor beszélni akart velem. Azt mondta, vigyázzak rád, mert néha túl puhány, szégyellős vagy egyszerűen csak idióta vagy. Azt mondta, szükséged van valakire, aki odafigyel rád, még ha te ennek nem is vagy tudatában. Igaza volt, tudod... hajlamos vagy bajba kerülni a leghülyébb dolgok miatt.

Reita elpirult és elnézett zavarában.

\- Miattad idiótának érzem magam - motyogta.

\- Mert egy idióta vagy, Rei-chan - nevetett Uruha. - De éppen ez az, amit szeretek benned.

A fiatal basszusgitáros duzzogva nézett a barátjára, majd a sír felé fordult.

\- Remek. Köszönöm szépen, nagypapa, most majd a halálomig ezzel fog gyötörni.

A gitáros csak nevetett, és felborzolta barátja haját.


End file.
